Michishirube a road home
by AUTOSCAN
Summary: Kagome has been banished from the Sengoku Jidai by Inuyasha, but when she gets back, she finds Inuyasha mated to Sango. However, Miroku also comes back, after a halfyear dissapperance. MirKag InuSan ShiRin OCSess
1. Going Back

AN: Hey all! My god, it took me so long to write this up. I knew what I wanted to write, but my school and all, damn, school in Japan is hella harder than school over in America. I want to move back to America, but my parents have a job here and I think we'll be here for a while. Anyways, please enjoy, I have so many reports (my current report is a biography on Miyamoto Musashi) at school so try to understand when I don't update for forever. Besides, I think we have a field trip to Kyoto Castle coming up in a few weeks, I can barely wait! Anyways, enough of my bitching and moaning, on with the story!

**_Summary_**: It has been 3 years since Naraku had been destroyed and the Shikkon no Tama had been restored. However, Kagome and Inuyasha still have access to the well, but so do Inuyasha's offspring, and his wife isn't Kagome. During the final battle with Naraku, Kagome had chickened out half-way when Inuyasha was in need of her most. This had upset Inuyasha to no extent, and he had almost died, if it weren't for Sango, and Miroku's curse was removed early, so he couldn't use the wind tunnel to help. Inuyasha was so enraged, that for three years, he told Kagome that if she showed her face anytime before he said it was okay to come back, he would kill her, and the rosaries had been disabled due to his intense hatred and rage, so she would not be able to subdue him. Three years had passed by before it was okay for Kagome to come back, but when she had come back, all was not as predicted to be. Inuyasha and Sango were mated, and had too many kids to count, but Miroku was no where to be found when she first arrived.

Pairings: Miroku/Kagome, Inuyasha/Sango, Shippou/Rin Ichiro (OC)/Sesshoumaru

M/F, M/F, M/F, M/M, Shounen-Ai, Light Limes/Lemons

Kagome's POV 

I couldn't believe it. It had already been three years since I was banned by Inuyasha. It felt long when I was waiting, and there had been crying to no end, but when I came back, it seemed like it was only yesterday. Amazing how fast time flies, ne? When Inuyasha came back to my time, I thought he came to give me a scolding, something he did from time to time during my banishment, but when he came from the Sengoku Jidai, he said that it had been alright to come back. I gave him a hug, but instead of blushing, he had pushed me away and told me never to do it again. I was truly confused, but I nodded my head. But, it was when I got there, that had been the biggest surprise. The moment I had pulled myself out of the well, I was tackled by at least 10 children.

They had all called my Auntie Kagome, and I was truly confused at first, it wasn't until Inuyasha blushed and said something that it all came to me. "Your nieces and nephews." he mumbled. I was truly shocked, sad, angry, and happy all at the same time. I was shocked because I never thought that this would happen, I was sad because that would mean that Inuyasha had picked someone else over me. I was angry because it wasn't me he had chosen to mate with, but I was happy, because he had found love, and had many children, many joys brought upon him. I picked the kids off of me one by one and gently setting them on the ground.

"Inuyasha, who are all of these kids?" I asked him.

"I just said your nieces and nephews." Inuyasha said.

I was about to say something before my best friend, and sister came out.

"Inuyasha dear, what's…KAGOME!" she cried before running up to me.

I hugged her before pulling away. I saw tears in her eyes, and I couldn't help but hug her again.

"Gods how I've missed you." Sango said to me.

"Aw, Sango, I've missed you too." I said.

I pulled away again and looked at her. She was still as beautiful as ever, maybe even more of a beauty than I had last saw her. It was then that I saw she had gained a big belly, at first, I thought it was just my imagination, but it wasn't until Inuyasha went behind her and wrapped his arms around her still slim waist and rested his head on his shoulder, that it hit me. I was going to cry. Inuyasha had mated my "sister", and they were having another child, adding one more to the ones that they had already have. I was happy for them, truly, I was, but I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"How far along are you?" I had blurted out.

"Over 8 months. I'm expecting the baby very soon." Sango said while blushing.

"Well, good luck on your next child." I said to them.

Sango nodded, since anything else was impossible because of Inuyasha's loving tight grip on her. They looked so perfect together. Inuyasha cleared his throat before letting go of Sango. I could see the hurt in his eyes when he had let go. He loved her so much, that not touching her hurt him, or so it had seemed. I smiled weakly .

"Well, what are you waiting for? C'mon, I'll show you to our house." Inuyasha said.

"Where is it?" I asked while putting my index finger up to my lips.

"In Kaede's village." Inuyasha said simply.

Okay, that was a stupid question to ask. I saw Inuyasha kneel down in front of Sango, and she had straddled his back, like I did him all of those years ago. I felt another fire of jealousy burn inside of me. He signaled me to follow him, and I did. They were so perfect together, they really were. I saw Sango nibble at his puppy ears every so on, and he purred every time and told her to stop, but it just made her do it even more. I smiled at the love radiating from the pair. She had strength that I never had, and I admit that openly and gladly. When we got there, I was greeted by everyone. I saw Shippou, and he had grown considerably. He was a very handsome young man. I blushed as he pulled me into his strong arms. He was almost as tall as Inuyasha.

"Shippou?" I asked out loud.

"Yeah, it's me Kagome." He said while letting go of me.

His voice had gotten deeper, he didn't sound like a pipsqueak anymore. He sounded more manly. I saw a young woman, probably Shippou's age, come out of a hut.

"Shippou dear, what's wrong?" she asked him while wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Nothing. I would like you to meet the woman that I consider my mother. Rin, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Rin." Shippou said.

"Nice to meet you." She said shyly from behind him.

"Rin? You mean the little girl that followed Lord Sesshoumaru around?" I said, amazed at how much she had grown also.

Rin had only nodded her head. It seemed like a happy reunion for everyone. I heard Inuyasha tell me to hurry up, and I bowed before the two before running off to where Inuyasha and Sango had been. They invited me inside and I had accepted their invitation. When I had gotten there, I was in complete and total awe at the beauty of the home/hut. It was truly for the likes of happy loving couples. They gave me a cup of ocha (tea) before telling me to sit down. We talked about old times. I even heard Inuyasha tell me he was sorry for banning me, and it was Sango's idea to make him change his mind. Either way, I was happy that I was back.

"So, where's Miroku?" I had asked finally after hours of talking.

"He visits every now and then, but we haven't seen him for three months now." Sango had said after hearing my question.

"He's the pervert as always, huh?" I said adding a light laugh.

"Actually, you'd be surprised that he had come clean." Inuyasha said.

And he was right. I was dazzled by the sudden change in Miroku's behavior. I looked over to Sango just to make sure, and she nodded. Wow, Miroku, the pervert, had changed his ways. I was about to ask more before one of their kids came up to me.

"Auntie Kagome, could you play with me?" a little girl with the same adorable dog ears as Inuyasha had asked me.

"Reiko, not now!" Inuyasha scolded.

"But daddy…" the little girl, formerly known as Reiko has said.

"Your father's right, we're talking right now." I heard Sango add on.

But I just nodded my head. I needed to get in touch and get to know my nieces and nephews better.

"No, it's alright, I want to play with them." I explained.

Inuyasha was confused, but he nodded his head, and I took the little girl's small hand into mine, and we walked outside. When we got there, I was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Kagome, long time no see." came the voice.

"Miroku!"

AN: Soooooo, HOW'D YOU LIKE IT! Tell me or else I won't update! Anyways, yeah, PLZ R+R!


	2. Short Reunion

AN: Hello again! I didn't get enough reviews, but I thought, what the hell, I might get more if I do update. i only got one, but I hope I get more later on. Anyways, on with the story.

Pairings: Miroku/Kagome, Inuyasha/Sango, Shippou/Rin, Ichiro (OC)/Sesshoumaru

M/F, M/F, M/F, M/M, Shounen-Ai, Light Limes/Lemons

_**Kagome's P.O.V.**_

"Kagome, long time no see."

"Miroku!"

I had been so suprised by his sudden apperance. Maybe it was my lucky day, I don't know, but I had saw him, and that was that. I had thrown myself onto him into a tight hug. And I couldn't believe that Inuyasha was right. Miroku indeed has changed his ways. I was, at first, expecting a grope, not that I really minded, because I haven't seen him, and just once wouldn't hurt, but all he did was accept my hug and then smile at me. He really has changed. he was no longer the pervert that I had come to know. I couldn't help but throw myself against him once more.

"Whoa Kagome. Calm down." Miroku said with a smile.

"Sorry, it's just that I miss you sooooo much!" I said smiling back.

It felt really good to have someone who was calm like him around. Not ignorant like Inuyasha, not hyperactive like Shippou, and I had already talked to Sango for about 4 hours. So yes, it was good. I then felt a tug on my skirt. I looked down.

"Auntie Kagome, are you going to pway with me? I weally wanna pway." Reiko said.

I could help but smile and hug the little girl. She was so cute, I couldn't resist her.

"Of course I am. I just want to talk to a friend right now." I had explained.

"Reiko, long time no see." Miroku had said while waving.

"Uncle Miwoku!" and then I saw Reiko launch herself at him.

I smiled inwardly. So Inuyasha _had_ taught his offspring about us. I silently thanked him for that. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was. Maybe he's a better person than i had previously thought. I chuckled at a thought that my head had given me. No, not that good, just good.

_**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**_

I had smiled wide. I was so glad that my little child had taken a fond likeing to Kagome so quickly. The others are still a little iffy, but they'll get used to her. I was in deep thought, but it was broken off when I had felt my mate make herself comfortable on my lap. I smiled inwardly and unconsiously wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head ontop of hers.

"I'm glad that Reiko had taken a fondness to Kagome." Sango had said.

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah, well, you know Reiko. She likes everyone. It doesn't matter who they are."

"All too true." my mate had said.

"Mate?" I started.

"Nnnn?"

"Am I an okay father?" I had asked.

It was eating me up on the inside, and I just had to know how good I was. Personally, I don't think that I am doing such a great job. I teach my kids how to fight, how to kill demons, and that's something that no parent wants to have their kids witness, violence. Sango has stirred in my lap and looked at me straight in the eyes. I gulped down the lump in my throat. That kind of look was one that she gave when she was either one, very very mad, or very very serious.

"Inuyasha, never say that about yourself! You're an excellent father! You teach them how to fend for themselves, how to hunt for food, basically, how to survive in this world!" she had half shouted.

"But isn't that what parents _don't_ want their kids to know about until they're a little older?" I asked.

"The earlier the better." she had said.

I had nodded my head and kept quiet about it. She then planted a lustful kiss on my lips afterward. I broke it off.

"What if they..." but I was cut off.

"Shut up and kiss me." Sango snapped.

That was my mate, always so determined to get what she wanted. My mate, my love, my Sango.

AN: So, how'd you like this update? I hope this will get more people to review, because I'm really desperate for them. Oh, by the way, if you want a picture of Reiko, just copy and paste this URL: PLZ R+R!


End file.
